Never Just be Friend
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Mereka saling mengandalkan. Mereka saling menyayangi. Mereka lebih dekat dari siapapun di dunia ini. Mereka adalah sahabat baik, dan sahabat baik tak boleh jatuh cinta. Karena kau tak bisa menjadi 'hanya teman' dengan orang yang kau cintai/AU/NO LEMON.
_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto_

.

.

Dedicated for My Beloved Reader

 **Never Just Be Friend**

Alternate Universe

 _If you don't like this story, fandom, characters_

 _or me?_

 _Please, leave this page without drama._

 _Take it easy._

.

.

.

 _ **You can never just be friends with someone you fell in love with.**_

 _ **(Kau tak pernah bisa hanya menjadi teman dengan seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta)**_

LifeBibles

.

.

Semua ini karena perasaanku yang salah arah, pikir Haruno Sakura muram seraya menengadah menatap pada teman kencannya yang entah diurutan keberapa dalam rentang waktu enam bulan ini.

"Kau ingin mengakhirinya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu?" tanya Yamato tak percaya. Irie Yamato memiliki penampilan yang rapi dan berkelas. Sakura mengenalnya ketika ia menjadi perwakilan perusahaan dalam pertemuan rutin antar cabang daerah di Konoha. Yamato adalah _Branch Manager_ di salah satu cabang yang lebih kecil. Sebenarnya walau kecil, _Branch Manager_ tetap saja jabatan yang cukup tinggi. Dan ada kemungkinan sewaktu-waktu pria itu naik jabatan sebagai salah satu _General Manager_. Atau jika ia benar-benar cerdas, ia bisa menjadi CEO suatu saat nanti.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, nasib Sakura akan berada di ujung tanduk jika ia membuat pria ini tersinggung. Dirinya sendiri hanya seorang karyawan administrasi di kantor pusat. Ia memiliki jabatan tinggi memang, dan _General Manager_ di divisinya memercayainya lebih dari siapapun. Tapi itu tak membuat posisinya tetap aman.

Sejak awal, ia memang tak seharusnya mengencani pria ini.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sakura lebih pelan. Bagaimanapun Yamato orang yang cukup pengertian dan tak pantas ia perlakukan dengan buruk. "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan aku merasa kita sama sekali tidak cocok."

Mereka berada di salah satu kafe modern yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor pusat. Kafe itu cukup ramai untuk membuat Sakura merasa lebih nyaman dan aman. Yamato orang yang sangat peduli dengan imej yang melekat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan mengambil risiko mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan orang banyak hanya karena dicampakkan oleh seorang wanita.

"Sakura, semua orang tahu kita berkencan," geram Yamato dengan suara tertahan. Sakura tahu jika tak berada di tempat ini, Yamato pasti sudah meneriakinya. Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi ia tetap tak mau mendapatkannya. Itulah kenapa ia memilih tempat seperti ini sebagai tameng dan tembok perlindungan.

"Mereka akan mengerti," ujar Sakura lebih tegas. "Semua orang tahu aku sering mempermainkan seorang pria."

"Dan aku akan menjadi korban selanjutnya." Yamato masih menggeram. "Semua yang orang katakan padaku memang benar. Haruno Sakura tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pria yang dikencaninya. Haruno Sakura tak memiliki cinta di hatinya." Suaranya berubah sinis. "Ia akan melukaimu. Haruno Sakura akan mencampakkanmu seperti yang lainnya. Aku seharusnya percaya pada mereka."

Sakura menghela napas. Yamato tak tahu bahwa perkataan itu sangat melukainya. Ia bukannya tak memiliki perasaan. Ia bukannya tak benar-benar menyukai pria yang dikencaninya. Ia menyukai mereka semua. Ia bahkan selalu berpikir tentang hubungan jangka panjang. Hanya saja, pada akhirnya selalu ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia tak sengaja bandingkan dengan seseorang.

Ia telah mencintai orang itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan selama bertahun-tahun itu pula, ia tak mengakui hal tersebut. Ia terlalu penakut. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil risiko yang harus ia tanggung jika mengakui perasaannya. Ia takut orang itu menjauhinya nanti. Ia takut hubungan mereka akan merenggang dan akhirnya benar-benar terpisah. Karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Karena itu ia mencoba membunuh perasaannya. Ia telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, dan ia belum berhasil hingga sekarang. Perasaan itu masih ada, masih sebesar seperti ketika ia baru menyadarinya bertahun lalu. Tapi perasaan itu ikut dewasa bersamanya. Bukan cinta anak remaja lagi. Dan cinta orang dewasa lebih berat dari yang orang-orang kira.

"Tapi tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu," kata Sakura, menjadi semakin muram. "Mereka semua akan menyalahkanku, bukan kau. Aku yang terkenal sebagai wanita yang suka mempermainkan perasaan pria, bukan kau. Kau tak perlu takut merasakan malu lebih dari ini." Sakura menggigit bagian dalam pipinya seraya memalingkan muka ke arah jendela kaca. Kenyataan itu menyentaknya. Yamato bukannya takut kehilangan dirinya. Yamato hanya takut pandangan orang-orang terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Sakura, Yamato tak sedang jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia merasakan hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Mungkin ia memang tak pantas dicintai. Setidaknya, _orang itu_ menyayanginya.

Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia rasa ia tak sanggup jika menjalaninya lebih lama.

"Terima kasih karena telah memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini." Ia membungkuk sekali dan mengenakan jaketnya sambil berpura-pura tenang, lalu berjalan ke luar kafe dengan langkah percaya diri. Jika ia harus terluka, maka ia tak akan pernah menunjukkannya dengan orang yang tak cukup mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai ke apartemennya tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil karena terlalu lama berjalan-jalan di luar ruangan pada malam hari hanya dengan balutan jaket yang lebih cocok dikenakan sebagai pelengkap setelan dibanding penghalau udara dingin. Perasaannya semakin campur aduk setelah pertemuannya dengan Yamato tadi. Ketakutannya menjadi semakin besar. Jika pria seperti Yamato saja tak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, lalu pria seperti apalagi yang harus ia cari?

Ia menekan kode kunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan masuk setelah melepaskan sepatunya secara asal-asalan tanpa meletakkannya di rak-rak sepatu di sebelah pintu masuk. Lampu ruang utama apartemennya masih menyala dengan terang. Itu artinya seseorang yang berada di sana selain dirinya belum tidur juga.

Orang itu sedang duduk di depan meja dan bersandar di kaki sofa. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di keyboard laptopnya yang berwarna hitam, dua laptop hitam tepatnya. Sedangkan _head phone_ senada melingkar di lehernya.

Sakura memerhatikan, rambutnya yang sewarna langit malam terlihat acak-acakan sekaligus rapi di waktu bersamaan. Rambut itu terlihat sehalus seperti ketika ia selalu menyentuhnya. Pandangannya turun pada pemilik rambut itu. Mata beriris kelam dan dalam sedang menatapnya sambil menilai, seperti biasa.

Sakura memberikan senyum miring seraya berjalan mendekat pada orang itu.

"Hai, Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan selalu sok sibuk," sapanya sebelum menempatkan diri di sofa yang disandari oleh Sasuke. Ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah, dan menghela napas sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sasuke yang memang terasa halus.

"Kencan?" tanya Sasuke setelah kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"Putus," jawabnya enteng.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Pria itu menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi. "Ini baru ... enam belas hari."

"Belum dua minggu sebenarnya," jawab Sakura masam.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku jelas menghitung," katanya. "Sudah enam belas hari sejak kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian berkencan."

Oh, jadi Yamato salah menghitung. Dan ia juga tak terlalu peduli untuk mengingat. _Tapi Sasuke selalu peduli_. Sakura kembali tersenyum masam. Kepedulian seperti ini artinya Sasuke sedang tak jatuh cinta dengannya. Orang yang jatuh cinta padanya tak akan sudi menghitung lama waktu yang ia habiskan bersama pria lain.

"Oh, enam belas hari _then._ " I a menanggapi dengan kasar. "Siapa yang peduli kan? Itu hanya angka. Pada akhirnya hanya sampai enam belas. Setidaknya enam belas lebih banyak dari dua belas." Ia tertawa hambar setelahnya.

Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaanya.

Sakura menghela napas dan berdiri. "Tolong nanti letakkan tasku di sofa ya," katanya acuh. "Kurasa aku perlu berendam di air hangat."

"Kau tak akan menangis?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik dan membalas tatapan pria itu. Sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke menanyakannya. Ya, ia memang ingin menangis. Tapi bukan karena Yamato. Sasuke akan trkena serangan jantung jika tahu siapa yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sebagai ganti rasa pahit yang tak dicecap lidahnya secara langsung, Sakura kembali tersenyum miring.

"Aku seharusnya menangis kan?" Ia menggeleng dramatis. "Tapi tidak, aku tak akan menangis. Ini tak terlalu buruk."

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan menilai. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tak menemukan apapun di wajah Sakura karena setelahnya, ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius.

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Satu tetes air matanya jatuh begitu ia menutup pintu kamar. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang telah ia kenakan seharian. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi pribadinya seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Seandainya Sasuke tahu jika ia menangis sekarang ini, apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu? Tentu, Sasuke akan mendatangi Yamato dan memberinya pelajaran. Pria itu akan menyalahkan siapapun yang membuat Sakura menangis; karena Sasuke menyayanginya. Sasuke tak tahu saja bahwa seumur hidup, Sakura tak pernah mensyukuri rasa sayang yang telah pria itu berikan untuknya.

Rasa sayang yang hanya dianggap pria itu sebagai penegas hubungan antar sahabat. Tidak, ia tak akan pernah mensyukurinya.

.

.

.

Gosip berakhir hubungan dirinya dan Yamato menyebar secepat wabah penyakit menular. Semua yang telah Sakura prediksi benar-benar terjadi. Orang-orang mulai menggunjingkannya lagi, menebak kembali apa sebenarnya kesalahan sang pria hingga ia mencampakkan mereka begitu saja. Sakura sendiri selalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tak pernah memperbaiki apa yang sudah tersebar.

Ia beranggapan tak ada gunanya memperbaiki sesuatu yang sudah ternodai. Orang-orang memang suka bergosip, dan mereka lebih suka membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari diri orang lain karena hal itu lebih menarik. Gosip panas tentang wanita penghancur hati pria lebih menarik dibanding gosip wanita yang hanya mencintai satu pria.

Pada akhirnya ia lebih suka dianggap jahat dari pada dikasihani. Ia lebih suka dibenci daripada dipandang lemah. Dibenci membuat ia terlihat hebat. Dikasihani membuat ia terlihat menyedihkan. Jadi sudah jelas yang mana yang akan ia pilih.

Seperti biasa, pekerjaan yang tak akan pernah selesai setiap harinya tak memberi ia waktu untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak gosip dari yang dapat ditanggung oleh telinganya. Ketika waktu makan siang tiba, ia lebih memilih memesan makanan cepat saji atau melarikan diri ke kafe-kafe yang tak biasa dikunjungi oleh rekan-rekan sekantornya. Ia tak memiliki banyak teman. Dan orang-orang di kantornya bukanlah orang-orang yang akan ia pilih untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu luang.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Ia tak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun dan sudah menyerah untuk belajar mencintai orang lain lagi. Ia butuh mengambil waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Sasuke sebelum ia kehilangan saat-saat berharga itu. Sebelum ia mengakui semuanya dan menghilang dari kehidupan pria itu.

Kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuat ia ingin menangis keras.

Dalam beberapa hari, ia pulang lebih cepat daripada biasanya dan selalu tersenyum ketika mendapati Sasuke lengkap dengan laptop dan _headphone_ yang melekat di telinganya. Sasuke adalah seorang _gamer_ sekaligus pembuat _game_ itu sendiri. Ia menciptakan mainan di dunia _online_ maupun nyata. Ia adalah orang terkenal, seharusnya. Tapi Sasuke yang tertutup memilih untuk mengurung diri di rumah dan memercayakan seseorang yang ia bayar tinggi mengurus semua hal merepotkan tentang pembayaran dan penandatanganan semua mainannya.

Lagipula ia tak bisa ditipu. Ia bisa menjadi seorang _Hacker_ , dan ia tahu berapa jumlah yang seharusnya diberikan padanya hanya dari satu mainan ciptaannya.

Sakura merenungi pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Ia adalah seorang perantau yang memiliki cita-cita tinggi untuk mengubah nasib di kota yang lebih besar, sebesar Konoha. Ia berasal dari Ame, sebuah desa kecil yang nyaris keluar dari jalur kemajuan dunia. Orang-orang di desa menghidupi diri sendiri dan keluarga mereka dengan bertani dan mengurus kebun sendiri. Desa itu hidup dalam damai, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota yang glamor dan ambisi yang tak ada habisnya.

Keluarga Sakura bukanlah pengecualian. Mereka hidup dalam kesederhanaan, tapi tidak susah. Mereka bahagia dengan semua tatacara yang ada. Mereka menikmati bintang di langit malam tanpa alat modern sekaliber teropong bintang. Mereka tahu alat itu ada, tapi tak pernah benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Di kota juga tak semua orang memiliki alat itu, tapi kota juga telah menyediakan planetarium untuk dikunjungi sekali-kali. Uang yang dikeluarkan juga tidak terlalu banyak.

Keluarganya puas dengan kesederhanaan itu, tapi Sakura tidak. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam hidupnya. Ia juga ingin berada di hiruk pikuk yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia lihat di televisi layar cembung di rumahnya. Ia ingin berada di tengah-tengah kebisingan kota. Ia ingin melihat bintang dengan lebih dekat dari teropong yang tersedia di planetarium.

Untuk itu, selepas kelas dua belas, ia meminta izin pada keluarganya untuk merantau ke kota yang lebih besar: Konoha, pusat dimana segala kebisingan itu terjadi. Ibunya marah besar. Ayahnya hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Dan adiknya –Temari menatapnya seolah ia sudah gila.

Tapi keinginan itu sudah terlalu besar. Ia menunjukkan beasiswa yang telah ia dapatkan pada orangtuanya. Beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Universitas Negeri di Konoha. Ia juga menunjukkan sebuah kotak kayu besar yang selama ini dianggap sebagai tempat duduk belajarnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya terkejut. Kotak itu dipenuhi uang yang selama bertahun-tahun ia tabung. Semua uang saku yang diberikan ayahnya setiap hari.

Dan karena itulah, semua larangan seolah terhempas tak bersisa. Orangtuanya hanya sedikit memberi uang saku selama ini. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak membelanjakannya untuk dapat pergi merantau membuat keinginannya semakin jelas. Ia tak akan bisa dilarang. Sakura sejak dahulu adalah orang yang keras kepala.

Akhirnya, dengan restu yang sudah ia dapatkan, ia pergi ke Konoha. Ia mendaftarkan diri di asrama yang tersedia di kampus tempat ia akan menuntut ilmu. Orangtuanya menolak separuh uang yang ingin ia tinggalkan. Jadi ia menyimpan sisa uang dari biaya satu semester asrama ke dalam rekening yang baru ia buat sesampainya di Konoha.

Semuanya terasa lancar, terlalu lancar hingga kejutan yang menyakitkan itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir menyerah. Ia menjadi korban _bully_ di semester pertama di asrama. Awalnya ia hanya mendapati beberapa pakaiannya yang hilang dan esoknya ditemukan di kotak sampah. Lama-kelamaan ia mulai menyadari bahwa sabun mandinya bukan tak sengaja berbau toilet, pasta giginya yang berubah warna menjadi kekuningan, hingga pakaian dalamnya yang tersangkut di pohon tinggi di sebelah gedung asrama.

Ia menahannya selama satu semester, sampai seseorang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri ketika ia terpeleset di halaman perpustakaan karena rasa canggung. Ia yang dulu ceria dan tegas berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan selalu waspada. Ia selalu mengira seseorang akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Dan ia hanya sendiri untuk dapat membela diri dari mereka semua.

Orang itu Sasuke, yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pemuda dengan _headphone_ hitam yang selalu menempel di telinga. Sasuke juga sama antisosialnya seperti dirinya sendiri, tapi tak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Pria itu memiliki aura yang kuat dan tak tersentuh. Sasuke tak suka berteman, sedangkan Sakura terpaksa tak punya teman. Mereka sekejap menjadi teman baik.

Sampai hari itu, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pindah dari asrama, tepat di akhir semester kedua.

"Aku mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura waktu itu. "Aku bekerja paruh waktu, memang. Tapi itu saja tak akan cukup untuk membayar sewa tempat kecil sekalipun, sekaligus dengan biaya hidup sehari-hari." Di asrama, semua biaya sudah termasuk makan tiga kali sehari.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku," kata Sasuke singkat. "Apartemenku cukup besar untuk menampung lima orang," tambahnya enteng.

Sakura melempar pandangan terkejut pada pria itu.

"Kau tinggal dengan tiga orang lain?"

Bibir Sasuke sedikit berkedut. "Maksudku, apartemenku cukup besar untuk menampung banyak orang." Ia mengangkat bahu. "tapi aku tinggal sendiri selama ini."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu lagi. "Mungkin, karena kau mengibakan." Lalu ia menambahkan dengan cepat. "Kau bisa membayarku dengan memasakan makanan. Aku cukup bosan memakan makanan cepat saji."

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Tapi kita pria dan wanita."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu." Sakura menggeleng. "Sesuatu tentang norma-norma yang berlaku di masyarakat?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir aku akan menyerangmu sewaktu-waktu?" Ia mendengus lagi. "Kau tahu aku tak tertarik padamu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura mengatakan iya.

Dan itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sakura yang tegas sudah kembali. Tapi Sakura yang ceria perlahan tersisih di sudut lain di masalalunya. Ia menjalani hidup dengan keras. Ia belajar lebih keras dari semua orang, dan bekerja mati-matian untuk mengumpulkan uang. Dan ia berhasil. Ia menjadi lulusan terbaik seangkatan dan mendapatkan pekerjaan begitu ia melamar.

Ia menjadi salah satu orang penting di perusahaan. Namun tak terlalu penting karena dia bukan salah satu anak dari para pemegang saham tertinggi perusahaan. Ia secara diam-diam berinvestasi di beberapa perusahaan besar lain dan berhasil. Ia kaya sekarang. Cukup kaya untuk membeli apartemen sendiri. Tapi ia masih ingin tinggal di apartemen ini, bersama Sasuke.

Ia membelikan sebuah teropong bintang untuk keluarganya di desa dari uang yang seharusnya ia belikan tempat tinggal pribadi. Ia merindukan keluarganya, dan berharap mereka akan berubah pikiran dan mau tinggal bersamanya di Konoha.

Ia selalu berharap.

Satu saja harapan yang ia sangat ingin itu dikabulkan Tuhan. Karena harapannya yang lain terasa terlalu mustahil untuk ia dapatkan.

Ia memandangi Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memegangi mainan terbarunya. Pria itu duduk bersandar di kaki sofa, posisi favoritnya. Laptop hitamnya tampak tak dinyalakan.

"Aku pulang dengan segenap keceriaan yang menguap!" Sakura menyanyikan salam ciptaannya yang konyol itu. Ia membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak-rak di sebelah pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kali ini, ia tak melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Ia meletakkan benda itu di sebelahnya di atas sofa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke menggeleng tanpa menatapnya. Masih terfokus pada mainan robot di tangannya. "Kau seharusnya makan."

Sasuke meletakkan mainan itu di atas meja dan naik ke sofa. Pria itu menghela napas dan menatap ke arahnya. Sakura melepaskan jaketnya, kemejanya, dan hampir meloloskan kaus pelampis sebelum tanktop hitamnya jika saja Sasuke tak menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganti pakaian di tempat terbuka?" tanya pria itu datar.

Sakura mendengus dan melanjutkan gerakannya. Ia menyampirkan pakaiannya di lengan sofa sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengganti pakaian di dalam rumah."

"Kau punya kamar," tegur Sasuke sama datarnya seperti tadi.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan dengan terang-terangan bahwa ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sakura melipat lengannya di depan dada dan menyandar di sofa. Dengan posisi ini, pria seharusnya tergoda karena payudaranya terlihat lebih berisi dari seharusnya. Tapi Sasuke bergeming. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang kalau pria itu gay. Atau dirinyalah yang memang benar-benar tak menarik di mata pria itu, seperti yang pernah Sasuke katakan dulu. Pemikiran itu membuatnya meringis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu menangkap ringisannya tadi.

Sakura mengangkat kakinya dari lantai dan duduk bersila di atas sofa. Hal yang bagi orang Jepang dianggap tidak sopan bagi seorang wanita, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Di dalam rumah.

"Aku bertanya-tanya," sahut Sakura dan menatap serius pada Sasuke.

"Tentang?"

"Tentang apakah gosip semasa kita kuliah itu benar." Sakura menatap penuh spekulasi pada Sasuke yang terlihat mulai waspada. Pria itu bisa menebak apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Dan apa itu?" Suara Sasuke pelan, nyaris berbahaya.

"Aku tak masalah kalau itu benar." Sebenarnya, ia ingin menangis hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Apa yang benar?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Bahwa kau, Sasuke, tidak menyukai para perempuan." Ia tertawa canggung setelah ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke. "Aku kira mungkin saja mereka benar. Aku sendiri tak pernah melihatmu berkencan."

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Tak seperti seseorang, aku tak sembarangan mengencani para wanita yang menyatakan ketertarikannya padaku." Perkataan Sasuke menyentaknya dengan menyakitkan. Jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, maka ia tak akan memedulikannya. Tapi ini Sasuke. Sasuke yang selama bertahun-tahun ia cintai. Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya menjadi wanita berengsek penghancur hati para pria hanya untuk membunuh perasaannya pada satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai.

Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba, dan hampir melangkah jika saja Sasuke tak menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk.

Raut wajah pria itu tampak bersalah. "Aku tak bermaksud ..."

"Ya, kau memang bermaksud mengatakannya," potong Sakura sakit hati. "Kau hanya menahannya terlalu lama." Ia menghapus lelehan airmatanya yang mengalir di pipi. Percuma, karena airmata itu segera digantikan dengan yang baru. Betapa pria itu bisa dengan mudah menyakitinya jika ia mau.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura," kata Sasuke, semakin terlihat merasa bersalah.

Sakura menggeleng muram. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakannya secara langsung daripada aku mendengarnya dari orang lain."

"Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf karena menanggapinya dengan kasar," kata Sasuke sambil membingkai wajah Sakura dengan dua tangan. Pria itu tak pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini. Sasuke pernah merangkulnya ketika ia menangis saat ia merindukan keluarganya. Pria itu juga merangkulnya ketika ia sedang jengkel dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Tapi sentuhan di pipi adalah yang pertama.

Sakura akan tersenyum bahagia jika kondisinya tak seperti sekarang. Tapi Sasuke baru saja menghancurkan sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Aku kira setidaknya ada satu orang yang tak memandangku rendah karena pria-pria itu." Sasuke tersentak setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Aku kira kau bukan orang yang akan menilaiku hanya karena yang kau lihat di permukaan."

"Sakura ..."

"Tapi perkataanmu menjelaskan semuanya," tambah Sakura resah. "Aku menceritakan semua hal padamu. Aku menceritakan setiap detil yang aku lalui sepanjang hari padamu. Aku menceritakan hampir semuanya, Sasuke, dan aku berharap kau melakukan hal yang sama."

Isakan Sakura terdengar semakin keras. Dan ketika Sasuke akan membuka mulut, ia memotong ucapan pria itu.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, yang aku ketahui darimu hanya namamu saja. Dan pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang genius pencipta mainan." Sakura menggeleng. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan mengusirnya dari apartemen ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang keluargamu, kehidupanmu sebelumnya, hari-hari yang kau jalani selain berada di depan laptop kesayanganmu." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan terluka. "Kau tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa," tambahnya dengan berurai airmata. "Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang menganggap hubungan kita penting. Padahal aku menceritakan semua padamu. Tapi kau lebih memilih menjadi berengsek seperti orang lain yang tak mengenalku dengan baik!"

Ia mengakhiri serentetan perkataannya dengan bentakan. Ia kembali akan berdiri, tapi kali ini Sasuke menahan dengan memegangi kedua bahunya.

"Aku bukan gay," ujar pria itu resah.

Sakura tertawa tak percaya. "Itu bukan intinya sekarang, ya kan?" Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke. "Pembicaraan kita telah selesai."

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai," geram Sasuke.

Sakura mengerling jengkel. "Aku tak mau mendengar satu katapun lagi darimu, Sasuke."

"Kau akan mendengarkan setiap perkataanku," timpal Sasuke sama jengkelnya. Mereka hampir tak pernah bertengkar. Selama ini, mereka hidup rukun dan saling menerima kekurangan-kekurangan pribadi masing-masing. Tapi lihatlah, sekarang mereka saling melotot dan menunggu siapa yang akan menyerah lebih dulu.

Yang pasti bukan aku, pikir Sakura marah.

"Aku tidak mau," bantah Sakura. "Aku tak peduli lagi bahkan jika kau gay sekalipun." Ia kembali mencoba menepis cengkeraman Sasuke. "Lepas!"

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring si sofa. Tasnya yang tadi berada di sampingnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi keras. Sakura merasakan gugup tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura.

"Aku mencoba membuatmu tetap berada di tempat," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Dengar Sasuke, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tak akan mau mendengarnya lagi." Sakura masih membentak. "Aku tak sudi direndahkan oleh orang lain lagi."

"Tak ada yang merendahkanmu!" sentak Sasuke.

"Kau menganggapku murahan!" Sakura semakin terluka setelah menyuarakannya keras-keras.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu!"

"Berengsek!" seru Sakura. "Aku seharusnya membiarkan saja dirimu semakin gila dengan mainan-mainan yang kau ciptakan itu. Aku seharusnya tak perlu khawatir padamu. Aku seharusnya pindah saja dari sini ketika aku sudah punya uang. Aku akan pindah. Kau dengar aku, Sasuke? Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau pasti senang!"

"Diam, Sakura!"

"Aku akan tinggal di apartemenku sendiri, dan mengencani siapapun yang aku mau. Aku akan membiarkan orang-orang menggunjingku di belakang punggungku." Sakura terus meracau. "Aku akan berganti pasangan setiap minggunya dan ..."

Kepala Sakura terdorong keras ke dudukan sofa. Bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya dengan cepat dan keras. Sakura merasakan paru-parunya seolah melompat keluar ketika bibir itu bergerak kasar di atasnya. Bibir Sasuke melumat, menghisap dan mengambil semuanya. Gigi-gigi pria itu menggigit sekali-kali. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menolak. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong bahu Sasuke yang keras dan kuat.

Ini bukan ciuman yang ia impikan selama ini dari Sasuke. Ini adalah bukti kemarahan pria itu padanya. Ini adalah bentuk dari penguasaan dan kelemahannya. Sakura tersentak ketika lengan Sasuke yang tadi berada di bahunya mulai bergerak turun dan meremas payudaranya. Napas Sakura mulai tak beraturan.

Lalu, begitu lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya dan bertemu dengan lidahnya sendiri, ia kehilangan kendali diri. Ia mulai membalas sentuhan Sasuke. Ia mendesah ketika ciuman Sasuke bergerak di seluruh wajahnya. Dahi, pipi, hidung, kelopak matanya, semuanya.

Ia bahkan membiarkan Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar pria itu.

.

.

.

Matahari tak membangunkannya, karena gorden masih tertutup rapat dan menghalau lebih banyak sinar daripada yang berhasil menembus melalui sela-sela di antara kain beludru berwarna biru tua itu. Lagipula, tak banyak sinar di pukul enam pagi di Konoha. Suara kendaraan yang samar-samar terdengar juga bukan penyebabnya. Sakura membuka matanya karena itu adalah rutinitas biasa. Selelah apapun, ia akan tetap terbangun pada pukul enam pagi setiap harinya.

Ia memandang sekitar dan tersentak duduk begitu mendapati Sasuke yang duduk bertelanjang dada di sebelahnya. Separuh tubuh bagian bawah pria itu tertutupi selimut yang juga menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura merasakan ketelanjangannya di balik selimut tebal itu, dan ia meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap pada tangan Sakura yang menggenggam ujung selimut di depan dadanya. Tatapan pria itu naik ke matanya, dan bertahan di sana.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata.

"Kau bisa bangun lebih dulu dan berpakaian," ujarnya bodoh. Setidaknya baginya, ia terdengar bodoh. Setelah menghabiskan malam panas bersama dengan Sasuke, ia kembali menjadi wanita yang pahit dan menyadari kenyataan.

Ia merasakan Sasuke bergerak dan turun dari tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa lama sunyi, terdengar napas keras.

"Kita akan menikah." Mata Sakura terbuka seketika. Ia mendapati Sasuke telah mengenakan celana yang pria itu kenakan tadi malam.

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Hanya bercinta satu kali tak berarti kita harus menikah."

"Kau perawan." Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Bukan salahku jika kau menyimpulkan hal-hal tanpa mencaritahu kebenarannya. Tentu saja, aku selalu terlihat murahan di matamu."

"Sekarang aku tahu." Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Dan aku tak pernah menganggapmu murahan," ungkapnya tak terima.

"Tetap saja, kau tak perlu dengan terpaksa menikahiku hanya karena aku masih perawan sebelumnya," sahut Sakura semakin sinis.

"Terpaksa?"

Sakura kembali duduk dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau terpaksa," katanya. "aku tahu kau orang yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku tetap tak mau menikah denganmu."

"Sakura, kita perlu memperjelas beberapa hal."

"Aku tak mendengarmu!" senandung Sakura dengan sengaja.

"Wanita keras kepala," ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura melotot dan hampir berdiri. Ia terkesiap saat selimutnya melorot, dan memilih kembali duduk sambil mencoba membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu.

Sakura mendapati mata Sasuke yang seolah berkilat saat pria itu melihat separuh tubuh telanjangnya tadi.

"Berhenti melihat!" sentak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap datar. Matanya masih terlihat berkilat

"Kita akan menikah," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimanapun caranya, kita akan tetap menikah."

Pria itu berjalan ke lemari, mengambil pakaian dan keluar tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arahnya lagi. Terdengar bunyi _klik_ dari luar.

Sakura berlari ke pintu ketika menyadari sesuatu, masih dalam belitan selimut. "Sasuke! kau tak berhak melakukan ini padaku." Tak ada tanggapan.

"Berengsek! Aku harus bekerja," teriaknya lagi. Ketika lagi-lagi tak mendapat tanggapan ia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. _Sandwich_ daging dan segelas teh hangat, juga sebotol air mineral tertangkap matanya. Nampan berisi makanan itu diletakkan di meja petak dekat jendela. Itu artinya Sasuke telah merencanakannya.

Sakura menatap jengkel pada _tanktop_ -nya yang sudah terkoyak di atas tempat tidur. Ia menghela napas dan membuka lemari Sasuke. Setidaknya, ia perlu berpakaian untuk melindungi diri.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Aku bersumpah aku akan menghancurkan kamarmu jika kau tak juga membuka pintu sialan ini!"

Terdengar gedoran keras dari pintu kamar, dan disusul bunyi barang-barang yang dilemparkan. Sasuke meringis memikirkan keadaan kamarnya yang pasti tak berbentuk lagi. Sakura memang pantas marah besar setelah apa yang terjadi. Ia telah membuat wanita itu merasa terhina, lalu bercinta dengannya semalaman. Kini setelah semua yang terjadi, ia mengurung wanita itu di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan akan menikahinya.

Oh, Sakura pantas marah besar.

Sakura tak akan bisa membuka kunci pintu kamar berkode itu. Sakura pastinya tak akan menduga sederet digit nomor familiar yang yang telah ia gunakan selama bertahun-tahun. Wanita itu bahkan tak pernah mencoba menanyakan itu padanya. Padahal kode kuncinya adalah tanggal lahir wanita itu. Kode kunci kamar Sasuke adalah tanggal lahir Sakura.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Semua pekerjaan yang biasanya selalu menyenangkan tak membuatnya tertarik kali ini. Ia mengusap sofa yang ia duduki dan membayangkan bagaimana semuanya dimulai tadi malam. Masalah ini dimulai tadi malam. Ia seharusnya bisa menahan diri dan tak menunjukkan perasaannya yang terlampau besar itu. Ia tahu bahwa ketika ia menyentuh Sakura lebih dari sekedar rangkulan ringan, ia akan sepenuhnya kehilangan kendali. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi tadi malam.

Sakura masih perawan.

Kenyataan itu membuatnya luar biasa senang, juga heran. Walaupun jika seandainya Sakura sudah tak perawan lagi tak benar-benar menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi membayangkan bahwa ia menjadi satu-satunya yang menyentuh wanita itu secara intim mau tak mau membuat jantungnya berdebar kian keras. Pada dasarnya, pria adalah makhluk yang egois. Tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ia telah mengenal Sakura selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka telah hidup bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak daripada dengan orang lain. Ia tahu apa yang Sakura sukai dan apa yang wanita itu benci. Ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Sakura dan bagaimana kerasnya wanita itu berusaha untuk mencapai ambisinya.

Ia tahu jumlah film yang tersimpan di _file_ laptop sakura, beserta judulnya. Berapa banyak novel romantis yang tersusun di rak-rak kecil di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tahu jumlah dan setiap nama lelaki yang yang pernah dikencani Sakura.

Ia tahu bukan hanya karena mereka telah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia tahu karena ia mencintai Sakura.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhnya bersandar lelah di sofa. Ia mencintai Sakura dan ia telah mengacaukan semuanya. Sekarang, mereka tak mungkin bisa menjadi sahabat baik lagi. Mereka telah bercinta. Sakura bisa saja hamil setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Sakura mungkin belum menyadarinya, tapi ia sudah. Sakura sedang dalam masa subur bulanannya.

Tentu saja ia memang ingin menikah dengan Sakura satu hari nanti, secepatnya. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan membuat Sakura mengamuk dan ingin melarikan diri darinya. Bukan dengan mengurung wanita itu di kamarnya, sendirian.

Ia seharusnya menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita itu. Tapi jika ia melakukannya sekarang, ia yakin Sakura tak akan memercayainya. Wanita itu akan berpikir bahwa ia melakukannya atas dasar tanggung jawab. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini semua karena nafsunya yang sialan itu. Urutannya menjadi berantakan seperti ini.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya yang terkunci rapat.

Ia mengetuk dua kali. "Sakura ..."

Langkah kaki yang mengentak mendekat dari dalam. "Sasuke, serius! Buka pintu sialan ini sekarang juga."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku harus pergi sebentar. Aku akan pergi ke perusahaanmu dan meminta izin langsung atas ketidakhadiranmu hari ini," ujarnya tenang.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!" teriak dari balik pintu. "Pekerjaanku banyak Sasuke. Dan semuanya akan menjadi berkali lipat jika aku tak menyelesaikannya setiap hari."

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya," ujar Sasuke. "Aku bahkan bersedia mengerjakan semuanya."

Diam.

Tak ada tanggapan dari dalam kamar untuk beberapa detik yang terasa lama.

"Sakura ..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Kini suara Sakura terdengar lelah. "Apa salahku padamu? Tak bisakah kita melupakannya saja dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasanya?"

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar di pintu. Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang ia tekuk renggang di depan dada. Pakaian yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari masih terlipat di atas meja di depan sofa. Bersanding dengan pakaian Sakura tadi malam. Ia sendiri masih mengenakan celana yang ia kenakan tadi malam.

Satu tangannya terangkat. Jemarinya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

"Apa kau bisa berperilaku seperti biasanya setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

Terdengar helaan napas tertahan dari balik pintu. "Entahlah, kita belum mencobanya kan?"

Sasuke kembali meringis. "Kalaupun kau bisa, aku rasa itu tak akan bekerja untukku."

Jeda lagi.

Sasuke yakin Sakura sekarang sedang berpikir keras. Dari suaranya, wanita itu pasti sedang duduk di posisi sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sakura pasti sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya, atau meremas tangannya. Dahinya juga pasti berkerut halus.

Sasuke kembali memulai pembicaraan karena sepertinya Sakura tak akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura lirih. "Aku tahu, dan aku juga begitu. Makanya aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita dengan memaksakan diri untuk terikat padaku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak sedang memaksakan diri?"

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyatakan cinta padaku!" Sakura mendesis keras. "Kau memiliki banyak waktu sebelumnya jika kau benar-benar ingin menikahiku. Kau hanya sedang merasa bersalah, Sasuke." Suara Sakura sedikit tercekat di bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Aku memang terkutuk, pikir Sasuke.

Ia memang seharusnya sudah jujur sejak awal. Ia seharusnya melamar Sakura sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum hal seperti ini terjadi. Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Pria yang terbaik. Tapi setelah tadi malam, ia yakin ia yang paling pantas bersanding dengan wanita itu. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura. Tapi sebelumnya, ia perlu memperbaiki hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena aku berpikir kau murahan seperti dugaanmu sebelumnya," kata Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa kau masih perawan, Sakura? Kau berkencan dengan banyak pria, dan sebagian besar dari mereka bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa saja."

Sakura kembali terdiam lama. Sasuke bahkan berpikir wanita itu tak akan menjawab, tapi Sakura menjawab, "Aku hanya merasa mereka bukan orang yang tepat. Aku tak pernah membayangkan diriku –tubuhku disentuh secara intim selain oleh, oleh ..."

Sakura terdiam lagi. Jantung Sasuke berdetak secara menyakitkan. Sakura menginginkan seseorang, seseorang secara spesifik. Itu artinya Sakura telah memiliki seseorang dalam hatinya. Pria satu-satunya yang akan wanita itu izinkan menyentuhnya secara intim.

"Maaf ..." kata Sasuke lirih. "Aku menghancurkan semuanya."

"Aku yang menghancurkan semuanya," bantah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku yang bertindak di luar logika." Sasuke mengingatkan. "Kau tahu kau tak bisa melawan kekuatanku."

"Tapi aku yang mendorongmu melakukannya!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang aneh dalam percakapan mereka. Ada yang aneh dari tanggapan Sakura yang sepertinya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi wanita itu tidak salah! Sasukelah yang memaksa wanita itu tadi malam. Kecuali, kecuali jika Sakura ...

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Begitu ia mencium Sakura tadi malam, ia tak memberi kesempatan wanita itu untuk menolak. Sakura meronta pada awalnya, ya pada awalnya. Lalu wanita itu mulai membiarkannya, dan merespon. Sakura menerimanya.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya membuncah penuh harapan. Jika Sakura juga mencintainya, itu akan sangat luar biasa.

"Kau tak melakukan apa-apa padaku, Sakura." Sasuke berkata hati-hati.

"Ya, aku melakukannya," kata Sakura enggan. "Aku menggodamu. Aku menggodamu setiap ada kesempatan."

 _Sakura menggodanya, dan wanita itu mengakuinya._

Jadi alasan Sakura terkadang berperilaku aneh dengan melepaskan pakaian di hadapannya adalah untuk menggodanya. Sakura melakukannya dengan sengaja. Bodoh sekali ia tak pernah memikirkannya ke arah sana. Tapi ia akui, ia sendiri memang tak pernah berani membiarkan dirinya menaruh harapan tinggi terhadap perilaku Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan senyumannya terkembang. Ia pasti terlihat bodoh, dan ia tak benar-benar memedulikannya.

"Aku sudah yatim piatu sejak aku berumur dua belas tahun," ungkap Sasuke. Jika Sakura tak mau mendengar ungkapan cintanya secara langsung, maka ia akan mengatakannya secara rumit dan panjang. Ia akan bercerita hingga Sakura menyadarinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang di sekolah ketika berita tentang pesawat pribadi keluargaku terbakar lima belas menit setelah lepas landas ..."

.

.

.

"Aku sedang di sekolah ketika berita tentang pesawat pribadi keluargaku terbakar lima belas menit setelah lepas landas." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Suara Sasuke terdengar merenung ketika berbicara. Seolah-olah pria itu sedang membayangkan peristiwa itu di depan matanya.

"Mereka –ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakiku berada di Suna untuk menghadiri sebuah acara pembukaan cabang bisnis keluarga kami." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak mau ikut waktu itu. Aku baru dua belas dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kerajaan bisnis keluargaku bukanlah tempat berdiri yang aku pilih untuk masa depanku."

"Sasuke ..." Sakura ikut merasakan kehilangan lelaki itu. Ia membayangkan Sasuke kecil yang kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya secara mendadak. "Aku turut berduka."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku, Sakura," kata Sasuke lembut. "Mereka semua adalah orang baik. Aku tahu Tuhan akan menempatkan mereka di tempat yang terbaik. Aku juga sudah menerima kepergian mereka sejak bertahun lalu. Sejak kau memasuki kehidupanku."

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Pengharapan yang selalu ia hindari selama ini seolah berusaha mendobrak keluar dan menampakkan diri. Jika Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka ia tentunya telah menjadi orang yang dianggap penting oleh pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng.

Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari perasaan yang hanya kubayangkan sendiri. Ia berdoa di dalam hati.

"Kau mungkin pernah mendengar tentang klan Uchiha," lanjut Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin kau pernah berpikir namaku terdengar familiar?"

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Uchiha." Sakura menggumamkan nama itu. Detak jantungnya semakin keras hanya dengan menyebut nama keluarga Sasuke. Ia memikirkannya lagi, dan ia mendapati ingatannya mengarah pada satu peristiwa besar ketika ia masih kanak-kanak. Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang merenggut tiga nyawa miliarder yang memiliki kerajaan bisnis besar dan bergerak di hampir semua cabang usaha. Perhotelan, properti, elektronik dan sesuatu yang tak ia terlalu pahami dulu.

Sakura tahu karena waktu itu ia begitu terpukau dengan siaran berita yang memperlihatkan sebuah bangunan megah sebagai tempat tinggal keluarga inti dari klan Uchiha.

Jadi Sasuke adalah salah satu keturunan dari Uchiha yang _itu_?

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke terkekeh dari balik pintu. "Kurasa kau tahu tentang Uchiha."

"Ya," jawab Sakura jujur.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Sasuke. "Tapi aku bukan miliarder lagi, Sakura. Yah, setidaknya tak seperti masa-masa kejayaan keluargaku dulu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bergerak dan menghadap pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mewarisi semua itu," aku Sasuke, terdengar tak keberatan dengan hal itu. "Lagipula aku memang tak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu," tambahnya. "Semua harta warisan itu diambil alih oleh keluarga jauh kami. Drama biasa."

"Tapi itu tak adil!" seru Sakura. Ia marah atas ketidakadilan yang menimpa Sasuke.

"Tenang Sakura." Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "orangtuaku sepertinya memutuskan menjadi orang menyebalkan dengan tiga puluh persen saham yang mereka tulis atas namaku." Pria itu berdecak. "Aku cukup terkejut ketika berusia tujuh belas dan pengacara keluargaku dulu mendatangi kediaman paman jauhku –orang yang mengambil alih perusahaan dan mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki warisan atas namaku sendiri. Tiga puluh persen, termasuk rumah keluarga yang bertahun-tahun diperebutkan orang."

"Syukurlah," kata Sakura lega.

"Kau senang karena aku tetap kaya?" Suara Sasuke terdengar geli sekarang.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku senang untukmu," katanya. "Jadi rumah itu masih milikmu?" Sakura ingat dengan jelas bagaimana megahnya rumah itu. Sebuah _mansion_ mewah yang terletak di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Ame, tempat asalnya. Rumah itu adalah istana pertama yang ia anggap benar-benar ada.

"Kau mau tinggal di rumah itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku membayar orang untuk mengurus rumah itu selama bertahun tahun ini. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri kalau-kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya."

Sakura memang akan menanyakan itu sebelumnya. Tapi apa katanya tadi? Sasuke tak mungkin berniat mengajaknya tinggal di rumah itu!

"Kenapa tak ada satupun berita mengenai dirimu? Satu-satunya keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Ini cukup mengherankan.

"Mereka mengira aku pindah ke luar negeri," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Lagipula tak ada yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana rupaku. Di kampus dulu, orang-orang hanya bisa mengira-ngira dan tak ada yang benar-benar berani untuk bertanya." Sasuke mendengus. "Kurasa memikirkan aku si maniak mainan yang selalu tampil berantakan membuat mereka membuang jauh pemikiran tersebut. Uchiha terkenal dengan penampilan mereka yang elegan dan mewah."

"Tapi kau tampan." Sakura segera merona setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sasuke enteng. Sepertinya pria itu memang sadar betul bagaimana penampilannya. "Para wanita memang menganggapku begitu sepertinya. Tapi aku terlalu menyeramkan untuk didekati, ya kan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. Ia menyentuh pintu yang tertutup dengan ujung jemarinya. Ia mulai memikirkannya. Sasuke yang tampan tapi menyeramkan dan menjaga jarak dari orang lain, dengan sangat tulus mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Sasuke selalu merangkul dan memberinya kekuatan saat ia sedang bersedih. Sasuke selalu berhati-hati dalam memperlakukannya, tapi tidak kaku. Pria itu menyayanginya.

Pria itu menganggapnya penting.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Sakura merasakan airmatanya mengalir.

Sasuke bahkan tak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan siapapun selama mereka bersama. Bukan karena pria itu melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi memang karena pria itu tak melakukannya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Ia sendiri mengencani semua pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke?" Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku berencana menjual semua sahamku dan membangun perusahaanku sendiri." kata Sasuke lembut. "Aku ingin memproduksi mainanku sendiri. Maukah kau membantuku melakukannya, Sakura?"

"Ya," bisik Sakura sambil menahan isak tangis.

Jeda sejenak. Terdengar helaan napas keras dari balik pintu. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan kegugupan yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Jika aku membuka pintu ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke memberi ia kesempatan untuk memilih. Tapi ia memang telah memilih sejak lama.

"Aku akan menciummu dan bertanya, kapan kau akan melamarku, Sasuke?"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya kian berdetak cepat ketika ia menunggu Sasuke mengatakan–melakukan sesuatu. Ia berdiri dan terus menghadap pada pintu tertutup. Ia masih menggigiti bibirnya. Jika ia salah menafsirkan perilaku Sasuke, maka ia akan langsung pergi dari rumah ini dan menghilang dari kehidupan pria itu.

Lalu Sasuke membuka pintu, dan semua keraguan itu hilang tak berbekas. Mata kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya menunjukkan berbagai perasaan yang tak pernah pria itu perlihatkan selama ini. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya mendekat, dan berbisik sebelum menciumnya kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, dan kita akan menikah secepatnya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar lamaran bernada perintah itu seraya membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka, dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Ucapannya membuat raut-raut khawatir di wajah Sasuke menghilang. "Dan yah, kita harus menikah secepatnya," tambahnya ketika Sasuke menariknya dalam dekapan pria iitu.

"Kurasa aku bisa saja hamil." Dada Sasuke bergemuruh karena tawa tertahan. Sakura akan melakukan apa saja agar tawa itu lebih sering lagi terlihat.

.

.

.

 _Keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia akan menikahi wanita yang telah ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Sumber menyebutkan, bahwa wanita itu bernama Haruno Sakura, merupakan seorang karyawan tinggi bagian administrasi di salah satu perusahaan retail terbesar di negara ini. Mereka akan menikah awal musim gugur tahun ini yang tepat akan terjadi satu bulan dari sekarang._

 _Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini bersembunyi, membuat para wanita histeris karena wajah tampan khas Uchiha-nya yang telah menjadi legenda. Ia adalah pencipta game dan mainan yang sudah terkenal selama bertahun-tahun ini dan tak diketahui identitas sebenarnya. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera membangun kerajaan bisnisnya sendiri bersama sang istri yang terkenal cerdas. Beberapa ..._

Pip

Sakura mematikan siaran televisi sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Ia menatap pria di sebelahnya yang sedang menatap serius laptopnya, dengan garang.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang berkeras ikut ketika aku mengundurkan diri waktu itu!" tuduhnya jengkel.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan tetap memasang raut datar. Matanya beralih pada Sakura, menatap polos seolah ia memang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang rekan-rekan kerjamu tanyakan," sahut Sasuke. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi kau nyaris mengatakan semuanya!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit merengut. "Aku perlu memperjelas semuanya agar para rekanmu –mantan teman-teman kencanmu tahu bahwa kau mengencani mereka untuk membuatku cemburu."

Kini rasa jengkel Sakura menguap. Ia tertawa dan menempatkan diri di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Jadi aku berhasil membuatmu cemburu?"

Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajah di lekukan lehernya.

"Ya, ya, YA!" ujar Sasuke jengkel. "Kau tak tahu rasanya."

Sakura mengusap rambut pria itu. "Jangan cemburu lagi," katanya lembut. "Semuanya kulakukan untukmu, kau sudah tahu itu. Hanya kau selama bertahun-tahun."

"Begitu pula denganku," bisik Sasuke, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menempatkannya lagi di sebelah pria itu.

Sakura merengut.

Sasuke menggeleng dan membentuk tanda silang di depan dadanya.

"Kumohon jangan menggodaku lagi," kata Sasuke. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tak tahu betapa gugupnya aku karena harus menemui orangtuamu besok. Aku yakin aku akan terbayang apa yang telah kulakukan padamu saat melihat wajah mereka nanti. "

Kini Sakura tertawa.

"Orangtuaku tak semenakutkan itu kok," bujuk Sakura. "Mungkin ayahku hanya akan terus-terusan menatapmu. Lalu ibuku akan menanyaimu banyak hal. Dan adikku ...yah adikku, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ia bisa membayangkan mata Temari yang berbinar saat menatap Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke mengerang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya sendiri di meja.

Tawa Sakura semakin keras. Ia mengusap rambut Halus Sasuke dan ikut menunduk di atas belakang kepala pria itu. Hari-hari mereka setelah ini terasa lebih mudah untuk dilalui. Dan itu karena mereka telah saling memiliki.

Mereka sudah tak sama lagi. Mereka tak akan pernah menjadi hanya teman lagi. Tapi Sakura sekarang bisa mensyukuri semuanya.

.

.

Tamat.

Helow! Saya datang lagi, membawa _oneshot_ bertema teman jadi cinta hihi. Temanya _mainstream_ , tapi saya memegang prinsip, S _ **emua tema cerita di dunia pernah dituliskan oleh seseorang, dan yang membedakannya adalah bagaimana kita menuliskannya dengan cara yang berbeda**_ _#ahem_

Cerita ini saya buat dengan mengembangkan satu _quotes_ dari twitter yang saya letakkan di awal cerita. Tuh, sumber _quotes_ -nya juga saya cantumkan. Satu kalimat yang cukup menyentak hati, ya kan?

Ini _oneshot_ terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, semoga kalian suka.

Saya menunggu review yang selalu menarik. Dan saya tak keberatan kalau kalian mau menambahkannya di _list favorite dan follow_ kalau kalian anggap ini layak # _lol_. Semuanya terserah kalian. Saya cuma bisa berharap #halah (ngarep kelewatan)

Dan, bagi yang menunggu Save Her, kudu sabar yahh #Kaboor

 _So, see u soon, again._


End file.
